Diary of Buttercup
by Cheshire's Riddles
Summary: Buttercup is living in a world of disaster. Her sisters are abusing her both physically and emotionally. What is she to do when no one around her seems to care? What if someone does? Rated T for themes and language this story is a prequel to Last Night.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I am sorry that this took so long to put online.**

**I was working on many college things and then other things came up.**

**But anyway here is the story everyone asked for and have waited for.**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

**-0o0-**

I don't really know where to begin. I am not the kind of girl to keep a diary. I would hurt then laugh at anyone who dared say I had a diary. It was just something that made me feel weak. I never even knew what I would keep in a diary. My guess was that you kept your crushes and all the dirty gossip around school in it. I never cared for gossip, still don't and that was the main reason I never wanted a diary. What had made me change my mind was that in English class we started reading a book, a play, or maybe it is considered a memoir, I don't really know or care what it is characterized as. But we stared reading "The Diary of Anne Frank". It is about a little Jewish girl during World War 2. Her family and she had to go into hiding because Jews were being shipped off to camps to basically work until they died or were killed. She wrote in the diary every day about what was happening to them. She wrote about her family and a boy named Peter whose family was also hiding with them and what she was going through. I began to wonder if I could write about what is happening to me. I don't intend for it to become famous but then again Anne Frank didn't intend for her diary to become famous either. I guess my diary will just be used to tell someone even if it is just writing it in a book that will never see the light of day. It's just that I can't tell anyone of what is going on. There are only two people I could really trust with something as big as this and they were my friends Mitch and Robin. Mitch however, moved away a year before any of this started happening, and he won't respond to my emails and text messages. And Robin is closer to my sisters than she is to me.

I will just bluntly say this to get it out there. Blossom and Bubbles are abusing me. Yes, my own sisters are hurting me physically and mentally. I don't know why they started to do it, they just did. Well, Blossom started it first. She is the youngest of the three of us so I guessed that this was all a need for power not that she wasn't already the self-proclaimed leader of the Power Puff Girls. True, we were all created at the same time but if you thought of it, it was actually Bubbles who was the oldest because she was made of sugar, and in the little nursery rhyme sugar came first. I would be the middle child because I was made of spice and last and least was my abusive leader made of everything nice. Trust me; the irony in that statement is not lost to me.

She started this whole abuse with just simply being bossy and annoying me until I snapped. I had gotten a lot of control of my anger but when pushed I will not hold back. However, instead of fighting family, I will just storm off to my room. She did it almost every day, and the more she did it the easier it was getting to piss me off. It almost got so bad that I would snap before she even started talking. This is when Blossom switched tactics. She would get me angry and then wouldn't let me leave, forcing us to fight. We would sometimes make it to the training room to duke it out, but more often the not we would throw down right where we were in the house. I was the one who got in trouble for the mess because I "couldn't control my temper" and it just pissed me off more than Blossom's attitude. After a few weeks, almost three months since she started this whole ordeal, I stopped fighting back. That didn't stop her attacks, she went full strength, but at least I wasn't getting in trouble for something I didn't solely cause. Although, I did get in trouble if I got blood onto the carpet, which I would half to clean up before I took care of my injuries. Sometimes she would even slip me Antidote X just to make sure I wouldn't and couldn't fight back. Half a year since I started taking the abuse, Bubbles joined in. I guess she thought, _"If you can't beat them, join them."_ After they realized they were going to team up and abuse me, they took different roles in abusing me. Blossom made sure my mental state was damaged while Bubbles liked to see the marks on my skin. They did switch their abuse and take the other's role at times, but that didn't happen all that much.

The Professor didn't even care that this was happening. Whenever I yelled at my sisters or screamed in pain, I was told to remain quiet because he was working on something really important. I was glad we didn't fight crime anymore, although my sisters give me enough injuries to make it look like we still do. I am seriously too weak to deal with my sisters let alone Mojo, Princess or even Fuzzy. I didn't even want to think what would happen to me if I had to go against the Rowdy Ruff Boys. I could barely stand against Boomer let alone Butch. I would be their punching bag. I have enough injuries from my sisters which I have to hide to take care of any more. Then again, fighting would give me an excuse to at least not try as hard to cover them up for school. Like I had said before, I don't have very many friends so there is no one there to really see and care about what is happening, but there are still the teachers. But I don't even think the teachers care about it, they don't act like something is off at least, which they should notice something but I don't think they have. On a normal school day before all this shit began I would not pay any attention during school, and when I got home I went over my sister's notes. I wasn't dumb, far from it actually I got roughly the same grades as Blossom; I just didn't flaunt my smarts like she does. Now that Blossom and Bubbles were being total bitches to me, I actually had to start paying attention to class. I wondered if they just thought Blossom had fixed their problem child sister.

I disliked my teacher with every fiber of my being. They hear I am the toughest fighter, take one look at me, and then instantly decided that if I wasn't watched every second of the day the school would burn to the ground or something like that. Truthfully I hadn't damaged a school building since I pushed Bubbles into the kindergarten when we learned what tag was. I had learned how to control myself greatly since we were first created. The only teacher who never thought of me like a person one step away from being evil was Miss. Keane. I had loved her and I knew I wasn't the only one. Blossom and Bubbles had cared for like a mother just as much as I did however I was the only one who knew how close she had come to really being our mother. The Professor had the biggest crushes on her and she did reciprocate his feelings entirely. They even had a few dates, which they said were just dinner any nothing more, but I could see the difference. The only bad part was that the Professor was super shy about voicing his feelings so I tried to push them together but Miss. Keane voted against it. She said she cared for him but she did not think it ethical to marry her student's parents, even when we were no longer her students. I tried to get her to see that it was okay be with the Professor, but she wouldn't hear another word. She still acted like our mother though, and my sisters and I always went to her with our problem. I just couldn't tell her about this problem. She still saw us as the little five year olds that everyone wanted to sit next to on our first day of kindergarten. She would never believe me if I told her what Blossom and Bubbles were doing. Even if she did, I didn't know how she would fix things, or if she would just make things worse.

This weekend I was afraid for my life. The Professor was leaving us for over a whole week for a scientific congress. He was leaving Friday afternoon and would be coming back Monday of the week after. I had eleven days with only my sisters as my company. True, I was not confined to the house but I knew I would have my sisters full attention on what I would be doing, who I would be doing it with, and what I would be talking about. The safest place, at least for me not to worry about anything, was in my house up in my room, in the company of my abusive sisters. The Professor didn't even ask Miss. Keane to check up on us because he trusts Blossom and Bubbles to be responsible. Responsible my ass, the only thing they were 'responsible' about was to make sure that I was harassed as much as possible while he was gone.

-0o0-

I can't take it anymore. It's only been one full day without the Professor and already I can't take anymore. I know everything I ate today was spiked with Antidote X. I am pretty sure I wouldn't be able to use my powers for a good week unless I took a Chemical X pill. Without the Professor's presence in the house, my sisters took every opportunity they could to hurt me, not that they ever did care if the Professor was around or not. I came down early for lunch, wanting to eat something without the poison my sisters kept putting in my food. Bubbles was standing in front of the stove, stirring something. I really had no interest in her movements unless she intended to harm me

"Buttercup, can you do me a favor? My arm is getting tired and it really needs a rest from stirring." That should have been my first clue that something was off. Bubbles had scrubbed the mirror in our room so hard and fast that she created a portal to another dimension. Stirring a simple lunch should not be that hard for her. None the less, I reached over to get the pan away from her when she grabbed my wrist in a vice like grip. She then pulled my hand down on to the stove top. We had an electric stove so my hand, my flesh, was flat against the low heat she had been using. It was only by instinct that I tried to pull away from the source of pain. Of course Bubble didn't want any of that. She pulled my hand back down onto the heat, making me scream.

"Buttercup, you know the rules. No yelling in the house, you have to use your indoor voice." Bubbles said sweetly. It always scared me to know that Bubbles could torture me in the same voice she used when she was volunteering at the veterinarian hospital caring for an injured animals. "You know now you need to accept your punishment for your actions. There is no one to blame here but yourself." Without even looking away from me, Bubbles found the knob to the burner and turned the heat on full. The pain in my hand was almost unbearable but I had to bear it. Bubbles would keep my hand on the heat as long as she wanted it to be there. My mind was telling me to fight, get my hand away and fight, but it would be worse if I did. "You really are an idiot, dear sister." Bubbles said when she finally let go of my hand. I ran to the freezer and stuck my hand in the ice box. I would have laughed at the steam and sizzle the ice made when my hand touched it if my hand did not hurt so much. "I know you were trying to steal food. You will just have to wait until I am done with lunch. I will call you when it is ready, and no a minute before. In the mean time, I suggest you have Blossom heal that burn on your hand. We don't want you to lose the ability to use it." She smiled before turning the heat back down and going back to stirring out lunch. I turned to leave, gripping my hand, as if holding it harder would stop it from hurting. I knew it didn't work that way but it was all I could do. "Oh, Buttercup, thanks again for giving my hand a rest. She called happily over her shoulder. Of course that is what she originally planned when she asked me for the favor. She didn't want me to stir for her; she wanted to give me a beating to rest her hand.

What I didn't like most in this situation is that I did have to in fact go see Blossom. Not that she could really heal my hand, none of us had a healing ability, although her ice breath might feel good. It was the fact that if Blossom found out that Bubbles had tortured me and she didn't get the chance to, I would be in more pain then I was in now. "Blossom," I called, standing on the other side of her door. I dared not just walk right in. That was a rule in the house. I were not allowed to barge right into someone else's room, however, everyone else could do so to me whenever they wanted. I was not safe anywhere I went. I didn't hear her respond to me, or any other sound in her room, but I knew she was listening to me. She most likely heard me scream when Bubbles was burning my hand and was waiting for me to come to her. "I need some help. Bubbles… I mean I had a small accident." I hated the fact that I couldn't say that my sister had purposely hurt me because that would be a terrible and mean thing to accuse my sisters of doing. They were such fucking hypocrites and wouldn't change. "My hand is burned, really badly. Would you be able to help me heal it?" I asked. I felt like it I wanted anything to happen, I would have to bow before my sister to get it, and it made me sick.

I heard noises on the other side of the door, and soon the door opened. Blossom was looking at me with an evil smile the even HIM would be jealous of. "Of course," she said, almost purring like a cat. I suppressed a shiver from going through my body, but it didn't make me feel any less fearful. She then grabbed my injured and pulled me off to the bathroom. I held back a cry of pain because she obviously didn't care that she was squeezing my burnt hand. She didn't care for anything about me besides if she had done her job abusing me or not.

"You are a total idiot, Buttercup. You're as stupid as they come. You're probably stupider than they come knowing all the problems you get into. How many times in the past week have I had to care for some sort of injury for you? If you are going to get hurt so freely then you should at least learn to take care of yourself." Blossom said when we go into the bathroom. "You take our invincibility for granted. And you are known as the toughest fighter, more like the best at getting hurt. This burn looks like you held your hand on the heat for a long time." I tried not to look at my hand. Since we only look human, our skin doesn't burn like normal human skin, but it still doesn't look pretty when it gets burned. Using her ice breath, she took all heat for my hand. At first it felt really good but as the cold seeped into the rest of my body I was starting to wish I had the heat back.

"Buttercup, you're not a masochist or something freaky like that, are you?" Blossom asked bluntly. I stared at her with wide eyes. Where in the hell did she get an idea like that? She dame well knew that all my injuries did not come from me. She and Bubbles were the only ones that were hurting me. I could think of nothing to say. "I know it is none of my business what you do in your personal life but I just don't feel comfortable healing wounds that are meant for something like that. Please remember that the next time you want to… find a sexual release okay." So now my sister was going to keep do this to me because Blossom thought I enjoyed pain. After she said my hand was healed completely I went back to my room. I didn't completely believe my hand was healed. It stung when I made a fist and it still felt like it was surrounded in a block of ice but it was not on fire so I knew it could have been worse. The only thing I could think was, _"Why me?"_

**-0o0-**

**There it is the first chapter. I hope you like it.**

**The spring semester is done but I'm taking summer classes so I don't know how my typing is going to be.**

**I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can. **

**Thank you for reading and waiting, so please review and let me know that you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm back! YEAH!**

**I would like to thank everyone for supporting me. It means a lot.**

**Now as a special gift to myself for my birthday, I am posting the next chapter of the story.**

**So here is long awaited chapter 2**

**-0o0-**

At first it was hard to see the blood flowing from my wrist. I felt sick and started shaking a little because it reminded me of how my sister's abused me. However, when I cut myself more and felt the pain flow out of the blood, it was almost peaceful. I hate the pain my sisters caused me. I hated everything they did to me. Bottom line, I hated my sisters. I wish there was a place for me to escape my sister's abuse but there was nowhere for me to go without them finding me and bringing me back. But there was a difference between the pain they caused me and the pain I caused myself. I could control the pain I felt and when I felt it. I could make the pain shrink or grow depending on how hard I pushed on the cuts. I could control when blood was going to seep or flow out of my body. I was in control for once in my life and I would be one hell of an idiot to say I didn't enjoy it.

Unfortunately, I had not really decided I was going to cut my skin until I walked into the park's pool house, so I had nothing to care my new wounds. I found the little bit of metal hanging off one of the devices made to clean the pool. It was only midway through January so no one in town needed anything in the small building so it was one of my favorite places to be alone. Mitch and I would come here when he was still around. Thankfully there was a sink so the blood wouldn't be found but there was no first aid kit that I could see. I had to wait in the building until I had stopped bleeding, and hid the cuts under my jacket. I kept the bit of metal with me, hidden in a back pocket of my backpack. I knew if I carried a real razor blade with me my sisters would find it and use it against me, and then were would my relief come from if every time I cut myself I thought of my sisters cutting me in the same way with the same knife.

I had to wait until my wrist stopped bleeding before I could leave the pool house without looking suspicious. Thank fully not many people were around on this cold January afternoon. I was light headed and my backpack was defiantly feeling heavier now than it did when I left school today. I wished that my house was closer to the park then it really was. I had a long way to walk and I wasn't completely sure I could make it. I had to do it anyway. My powers were unresponsive at best, and my sisters would by no means go out of their way to pick up their sister. I hadn't gotten too far when I felt my knees begin to buckle and give out. My head was spinning and all the trees were all a bluer of blacks, browns and forest greens. Nothing looked right and I felt like I was going to throw up if the world didn't just go back to the way it was supposed to be. I dropped my backpack my body started to sway in small circles, making me even dizzier than I already was. However, just when I expected to fall, I found myself leaning on something solid, but it was also soft and had its own heat source. It took me a second to realize I was resting against a person.

"Hey, are you okay?" The voice asked. I knew it was male, mostly because I could feel the voice rumbling in their chest, even though the coat he wore. It was a comforting feeling. It wasn't like the feeling of cutting my wrist. When I cut my wrists, it was freeing myself from the abusive control of my sisters, but being this close to someone made me feel like I had someone with me. I knew that this was just a random person who came around at the right time to catch me, but it still felt comforting.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, pushing away from my support. I didn't know if I was able to stand on my own, but I could not lean up against this random stranger until I knew I could. I doubted he would like that, especially on this cold winter day. I was even starting to feel myself shiver from the cold and the lack of blood to keep my body warm. "I just…" I stopped midsentence when I saw who had been holding me up. I hadn't been this close to this man in a long time, and the few times I had seen him it was only a pacing glance. We never rolled with the same crowd and I never expected that he would catch me if I fell, actually I expected him to be the person who would have push me down. I thought if I was going to be abused, this would be the person to do it. "Butch?" I stared at him and he just stared back, his hands still on either side on my upper arms. His forest green eyes never left my form, and I didn't know whether I felt as safe in his arms as I did when he was just a random person. I knew if I wasn't pale from the blood loose, I would be right now. I didn't know if Butch was going to be aggressive or passive, and as I have said before I would not be able to handle any one of my past enemies in my current state of being.

"Are you sure you're okay, Buttercup? You are looking awfully pale. I know we were once enemies but that doesn't mean anything and it is no reason to lie now, I have no intention of harming you. If I wanted to do that, I would have hurt you already. However, if you want someone you actually trust I could fly you home or the hospital since it's closer than your house." Butch asked, getting a closer look at me. I didn't care for either option if I was really being honest. I knew I had to get back home, but if I walked on my own power I could take as much time as I wanted. The less time I spent around my sister the better. Not to mention that if I went to the hospital they would not only find the cuts that now adorned my wrist, but also the Antidote X in my system. There would be no explanation of the Antidote X because no one would believe me if I said that it was my sisters that were poisoning me, and it would not make sense for me to be poisoning myself with the stuff. Well it wouldn't make sense until they found out that I had cut my own wrists then they would automatically think that I am poisoning myself and they would put me on suicide watch. I did not want to be watched and thought of as some nut case just trying to kill themselves. Then again, if they put me on suicide watch then I would be taken away from my sisters and their abuse.

I took a few steps away from Butch, trying to force a smile on my face with my teeth chattering. I cannot describe how thankful I was that I was able to stand on my own two feet. I was still feeling incredibly light headed but at least my vision had stopped spinning and I could see clearly. I could understand now why I had not been able to make Butch's figure out before I fell. His dark green jacket and black pants would easily blend into a blurry mess of trees and shadows. "Yeah, I'm fine. School was just tiring and I haven't eaten anything since breakfast. Thanks for the concern, but it's not needed." I explained. It hadn't been the complete truth but it wasn't a complete lie either. School had been exhausting and I wish I had just gone straight home so I could take a nap. However, I would not change what I had done to myself in the pool house. I probably would be doing the same thing tomorrow if I had the chance, my sisters may have other plans for me tomorrow. The lie was in the fact that I hadn't eaten since breakfast. The real truth was that I had had a lunch at school. Bubbles always made all three of us nice and healthy lunchboxes, she had done this since we started second grade. I had thrown the lunch up as soon as lunch was over. I knew there was Antidote X in my lunch and to help cleanse my system of the poison, I refused to eat any more food that Bubbles made than I had to. I tried to push past Butch and head home but he stopped me by grabbing my wrist. I was thankful that it was not the wrist with the cuts, I was sure they would start bleeding again if he had grabbed it.

"If you're just hungry, I know a good burger shop just outside the park. What do you say? It's my treat." Butch asked, letting go of me. From his enthusiasm I knew that he would keep trying until I agreed. Truthfully it was a tempting offer. I hadn't had a good cheeseburger in a long time, since Bubbles always said they weren't good for us and made us food every night. I knew they weren't good for you, but that didn't mean that I didn't want to have one every now or then. I tried to think of the bad side of this predicament and came up with none. I got food that tasted good, without any poison in sight; I doubted Butch would be eating any of it if there was a chance that his strength would disappear from eating it. Plus, he said he would pay for it. I didn't really care about money. The Professor had set us up with bank accounts we could use whenever we needed the money, and the town happily gave us money because they were thankful to us for saving them so many times. Not to mention basically every business would give my sisters and I discounts on anything we wanted. So even if Butch did pay, I could get us our food at a really great price. "Come one, for you it's free food, as much as you want." It was almost weird to hear him sound almost desperate trying to get me to go with him. The Butch I remember from my past would never stoup so low at to almost beg to get a girl next to him, not that he ever really needed to. Butch was always the hottest of the three brothers in my opinion, not that I thought much about his appearance. My stomach grumbled, and I knew he heard it because he smirked slightly. However, before I officially agreed to get a bite to eat I wanted to know one thing.

"Why? Why would you do this? And for me of all people" I asked. We were enemies. He was created because the stupid monkey could never beat my sisters and me. We fought on a constant basis when we were younger and until the agreement between my family and the villains of Townsville was created to have a peace between all of us; it looked like it would continue to be that way for, well forever. We haven't spoken to each other since the agreement was finished a few years back, and even then those were words spoken only out of spite and hatred. I wanted to know what had made him want to take me out to eat. I then began to wonder if this was some sort of prank but then pushed it out of my mind. If this was a prank Butch was acting too serious to it, so there had to be another reason for all of this. It was just a matter of what.

Butch shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He answered, shoving his hands into his pockets. I couldn't tell if he did that because of the cold or something else. "Think of it as an apology for how badly I beat you up when we were younger." I stared at him for a second. That still didn't really explain why he was doing it but for some reason it made me laugh. I laughed so hard that I was almost doubling over in laughter. It felt great to laugh and be happy with someone who meant me no harm. He looked at me rather confused at my actions, not quite understanding what I had found so amusing about his response. He smiled a little and seemed to relax when my laughter died down a little and I looked up at him.

"I think I was the one who cause you more damage, Mr. I blow up after one kiss on the cheek." I taunted with a smile. Butch laughed a long with me and took a few steps closer. He put his fingers under my chin and made me look up at him. I never really noticed that he was half a head taller than I was. My laughter died as soon as I looked up into his eyes, I didn't know if what he planned on doing and it scared me a little. He just smirked down at me, kindness still in his eyes.

"You know, sweet lips, that problem was fixed a long time ago. You can kiss me all you want now." He said with a smirk and a laugh. I pushed him away playfully, laughing as well. I had heard rumors that Butch was a flirt and I guess it made no difference to him who he was flirting with. I was a strange but welcomed reassurance that I was just another girl to him. We weren't Butch and Buttercup super powered humans created to destroy each other; we were just two teenagers hanging out and going to grab a bite to eat together. I didn't have to be the toughest fighter around him because even if he knew I that was who I am, we could pretend, even from a short amount of time, that we were just normal people going on with normal lives in a normal city. "So are we going?" Butch asked, and I nodded pulling my backpack onto my shoulder. He led me off, and we started chatting as if we had been friends our whole lives.

-0o0-

"Thanks a lot, Butch, for the meal and everything. I'm glad I came." I smiled when we were close to my house. We hadn't said anything since we had left the burger shop, but it wasn't an awkward silence as we walked. It was dark out but it had been getting dark when I had agreed to go with Butch in the first place, but I would never regret coming. I was glad that I went with Butch. When we walked in to the little shop, people were a surprised that we were walking in together laughing, but really who wouldn't have been surprised to see two enemies acting like lifelong friends. It didn't last long and as we ate and lightly fought no one seemed to mind us unless we got too loud. It had been a long time since I had such a fun, carefree conversation with anyone. If I had to venture a guess, I would guess it would be two years ago when I still had Mitch around. Sure I still have people to talk to a school, but no one I can just _talk_ with. We talked about our sports and out fighting. When the topic of our siblings came up, I tried to steer away from it. I could tell that Butch knew something was up but he didn't say anything about it. Butch had not been exaggerating when he had been complementing the food, it was really good. I would probably say it was the best burgers I had had in a very long time.

"I am too, but I don't think my wallet can say the same." Butch laughed. We were given a discount on our food, much to Butch's pleasure since I ate a lot. Butch ate just as much as I did and the discount helped. I would have cut down on how much I ate normally; I don't really care for it when someone pays for me when I have money of my own. However, I was just really hungry and my hero discount was basically giving us the food for free. Not to mention Butch was basically ordering two of everything on the menu for himself alone.

"Hey, you only have yourself to blame for that one, Butchie Boy. You were the one who said it was an all I can eat buffet, and I had offered to pay for it but would you listen to me? No, you didn't." We both laughed. Butch decided to walk me home for some reason; I don't exactly know why but it was nice. I'm glad he suggested we walked, even with this little outing putting normal food into my body I still would not be able to fly.

"Well, I could always steal some from my brothers if I really need more money. Or the bank also has a nice storage room full of money if I remember correctly." I just rolled my eyes and push his shoulder playfully. I knew he wasn't serious but it was still not a joke I would openly laugh at. He was very capable of robbing the bank if he wanted to and I knew my sisters did not have the strength to take Butch down without me, and they made sure that I wasn't able to do that. I began to wonder if he actually thought of going back to his evil ways. It wasn't a farfetched idea and there wasn't anything really stopping him from doing such a thing, well except the agreement the villains made with my sisters and me. Then again, Butch didn't really have to listen to a small piece of paper agreeing on peace. "Maybe we could hang out like this again tomorrow." Butch said as a passing thought.

"What?" I asked, completely surprised. I stopped walking and looked at him. He seemed confused on my reaction but I wasn't really paying attention to him at the moment. I was trying to process the new situation. Butch wanted to hang out with me again, and I didn't want to say no. I liked hanging with him today. He was cool, fun, and a great guy to be around. We had a lot in common; I guess being counterparts had its advantages in some places. He made me forget about the problems that were going on at my house. When I was with Butch, my sister's were the last things I was thinking about. I began to wonder what would happen if my sisters found out I was hanging with Butch. It wasn't like we were enemies anymore, so it was perfectly fine hanging out with him. But then again, my sister's sense of logic had been twisted for a while. I stared at Butch and he just looked back at me.

"I…I…" I started, really thinking about this. I knew that if I said yes to hanging out tomorrow, it would not make sense to not hang out with him again. But then again, if I didn't want to hang out with him I should not have said yes to today. "I don't think I can hang out tomorrow because the Professor is out of town until next week and Blossom is really cracking the whip on chores and stuff like that. I will have to make up for today as well as tomorrow. But I can hang Wednesday, if you're free."

"Yeah, I don't really do much except play video games all day, so I will see you Wednesday." Butch smiled and I found myself doing the same. I was happy and I would do anything to hang onto that happiness at all cost. I didn't care what my sisters would do to me if they every found out about this, not they ever would if I could help it. We agreed to meet in the pool house after school. I couldn't wait to see him again and he was still by my side. He flew off after and I continued down the street to my house thinking about Wednesday. When I was in front of my house I could see my sisters and I could see how angry they looked. I took a deep breath before I walked through the door way, already preparing myself for the world of hurt I was about to return to.

**-0o0-**

**There you go the second chapter. Happy Birthday, Me :)**

**I will try to get the third chapter up as soon as I can.**

**Thank you for waiting, and reading. Now please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. I would like to apologize that I didn't update this summer.**

**I had school and work so I was quite busy. I hope you can forgive me.**

**Anyway, enjoy the third chapter!**

**-0o0-**

"Hey, Butch, sorry I'm late. They just wouldn't let me leave." I said, jogging up to my friend. Butch was leaning against the side of the pool house, but straightened himself when he was me coming up. I had been hanging out with Butch for about three months, but it didn't feel like it. It was only the beginning of March but it was starting to get warmer, meaning Butch and I could start doing more things together. Mostly all we have done is walk around the park or go see a movie. With the warmer weather coming we could start sports, I try not to think about swimming in the summer, because I know it will just end badly for me. My sisters are still slipping me Antidote X whenever they can, so I doubt I will win any game, but that isn't really the point. My sister's abuse of me has escalated to more saver tactics and is borderline murder attempts then normal abuse. My diary keeps a record of everything they have done to me, as well as all the things I have done with Butch. He has made my life a lot more livable, although I still cut myself. I cut only when I am at my house now, I don't want Butch to know. I don't really know what he will think if he sees my wrist and the other places on my body to cut. I don't want Butch to find out about anything that is happening at my house. I did give an excuse as to why I am covered in bruises sometimes, and why I can't always come and he seemed to believe me but I don't know if he really did.

It may seem fast, but I have fallen for Butch. It sounds weird coming from me, I know, but I haven't been feeling like myself in quite a sometime. I don't know exactly when, but I can say I do love him. He is a flirt but he is a nice guy too. We are counterparts so we just sort of click together, I guess. I can talk to him and hang out with him without fear, and in my present life style it is a welcomed relief. I feel like dying after every time my sister's hurt me, but I never do in because I usually have plans with Butch the next day. I can't die without saying good bye to Butch, but every time I see him the next day I forget to tell him goodbye. It is completely stupid and I should just end it all as soon as I can, but I can't. Butch is my reason to live, whether he knows it right now or not.

"That's fine. I just got here too. I am not saying I forgot about you, it just took me longer than I thought it would to wake up this morning." Butch said smiling. It was a Saturday afternoon, so I had no doubt Butch had gone out partying last night and had a bit of a hangover. Butch offered to take me to parties but because of my sisters I knew I couldn't. I wish I could have gone. I used to go out before everything started, and I always had a really great time. However when everything started, my escapes were limited to school and these times when I could hang out with Butch.

"So where are we going today?" I asked, pulling my sleeves down a little. It was a deal we had made between us that whoever made it to the rendezvous point first would decided were we got to hang out for that day. It was a fun idea because it was always a race to see who would get there first. It wasn't uncommon for Butch to choose where we were going for a week. Not that I really complain, we like the same places so it's not like he's taking me somewhere I would hate. We go to our favorite burger store a lot considering the food is so good and it's so cheap with my discount. We go to the movies some times, if there are any action movies that look nice, sometimes we even see movies multiple times if they're good enough. Then of course we stay in the park if we can't think of anything. It's not always as boring as it sounds. Most times we just sit on the swings and can talk for hours. Sometimes we talk about school, Butch and his brothers go to a school outside of Townsville where no one really knows them. Sometimes we talk about nothing at all. I enjoy those times the most. We just talk and talk and enjoy ourselves and being with the other.

"Well, I thought we would… Buttercup where the fucking hell did this come from?" Butch asked, almost scared as he forced me to look up. I felt him run two fingers gently around my neck from ear to ear. I knew exactly what he was talking about, but I was not going to explain where. I was glad Butch was gentle when touching it, because I could still feel the pressure of it being made on my skin. I pushed his hand away from me, and took a step back adjusting my jacket to try and hid the purplish blue marking that encircled my throat. I knew it didn't work so well considering it was so high up on my neck, but I had to try my best.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled. I would rather play dumb than have to explain anything. "Now the real question is do you have a place set for us, or are you going to defer it to me because there is…" I started but Butch interrupted me.

"Buttercup, we are not going anywhere until you tell me where you got hurt. And you better not fucking tell me that it was some weird accident. I have caused enough damage to others and to you to know accident when I see one." I could tell that Butch was fighting to stop himself from yelling. I didn't know if he was doing it for my sake or for his. I bit my bottom lip, thinking. There was no way in hell that I could completely play it off as nothing, the look in Butch's eyes told me as much. He was dead set on knowing what had hurt me. I could come up with a lie, but I knew Butch would be able to see right through it. I was a good liar but Butch would not be taking any bullshit from me today. I would have to find a way to explain this as a onetime deal, and would never be happening again, plus I had to keep my cutting a secret as well.

"Fine, but come inside." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the pool house. I didn't want to have to explain what happened but I knew Butch would not let it go. Thankfully, Butch followed me without a word. I knew he would blow up when I told him exactly what happened. I wondered if I would be able to hold him down when he did, most likely not. Butch was always stronger than me when we fought, and that was when I had my full power. Now that I am even below half power I was no match for him, but I knew I couldn't let him do anything in his fit of anger. I did not want to him to hurt anyone because he was too mad to think straight. I sat down on a lifeguard's chair staring at the ground, thinking of how I should phrase my predicament. Butch remained standing, glaring at me as if I was the one at fault for breaking his favorite skateboard.

"Spill it, Buttercup. Who hurt you?" He ordered.

"Okay, Bubbles did it. Are you happy now?" I yelled up at him. I noticed he flinched a little. I don't know why he would flitch at it like it was a hit or something. Maybe it was the bluntness of my statement, or it was just the way I said it. Then again if someone had told me that Bubbles had intentionally hurt them then I would be shocked as well.

"Wait, Bubbles? As in your sister Bubbles?" Butch yelled completely confused. I only nodded; I didn't know how he wanted me to answer that. He gripped my shoulders tightly, shaking me lightly as he spoke. "How the hell did she hurt you? Has she hurt your before? Tell me everything."

"Okay," I said almost reluctantly. "I sitting on the couch in the living room, and Bubbles came up behind me and wrapped her scarf around my neck and she didn't pull it off until after I lost consciousness. That is why I was late. It's not that my sisters wouldn't let me leave; it is that I didn't wake up until after we agreed to meet." I explained. Butch started pacing, and it was making me feel uncomfortable. I didn't know what was going through his mind right now. Was he planning to get revenge or not because Bubbles was still my sister?

"You are still not telling me everything, Buttercup." Butch growled while still pacing. I shifted in my seat and took a deep breath. I could start to feel tears well up in my eyes, but I didn't want to let them spill over. I was weak, I knew that, but did I have to go as far as lying naked in front of Butch. I wasn't ready to tell Butch about everything, couldn't he tell that? Was he really going to force this information out of me? "BUTTERCUP!" He yelled and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine you want to know, I'll tell you!" I yelled jumping to my feet. "My sisters are flat out abusing me. Blossom started it a year ago, pissing me off and fighting me. Then of course I was the one who always got in trouble for it because _I_ was the problem child. I was the one who couldn't control my anger and threw the first hit. It wasn't long until I got tired of getting punished for nothing so I stopped fighting, and do you want to know what happened next? Bubbles started attacking me. I'm sure you know what happens when Boomer snaps, same damn thing happens to Bubbles. Every day they attack me, Bubbles leaving bruises you can see, Blossom leaving ones you can't, not to mention they're poisoning me. Why do you think I walk everywhere? It's because I can't fly, they are giving me Antidote X in everything I eat. That is also why I am always so hungry after school because I am trying to eat as little food as possible that has poison in it. I have a record of everything they have done to me, Butch. You would bow before the evil doings of my sisters." I could feel my tears flowing when I starting talking about Bubbles. I feel back into the chair, too weak to stand anymore. I pressed my fingers into my eyes to try and stop the tears. I sat there crying, not wanting to look at Butch but still waiting for him to react.

Next thing I knew was I was pulled to my feet in a strong hug. One of Butch's arms was holding my lower back; the other was forcing my face into his chest. I was glad that he couldn't see my face and I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shirt. It had been a long time since I had cried so hard. One of the last times when I did was the night I had given up, the night before I started cutting. Everything, my pain and all the emotion I had been holding in came out as I cried. It almost felt like cutting, but I had to say cutting felt a lot better than crying. Butch started to rub circles into my back, calming me down the more he touched me. A gentle touch on my skin was foreign but welcomed at the same time. It took a while but my tears slowed and my snuffles were broken apart by hiccups.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Buttercup. I didn't realize it was that bad. I thought it was only a onetime thing. Please forgive me. I would never want to cause you harm, you have to believe me about that. I'm sorry I forced you to tell me. I understand why you were so defensive about it now. I should never have forced you to tell me. I love you too much to…" Butch froze mind sentence, and truthfully so did I. It took a second to really understand what Butch had said. I wanted to look up at his face, but he kept my face in his chest. He didn't say anything but I could feel his heart beating quickly. I tried to push away from him, but he was too strong. "Buttercup, before you stay anything let me explain. I do, I do love you. I have loved you for a long time. Three months ago, I was flying over the park trying to think of a way to approach you without you thinking about our past, when I saw you. I can't tell you how happy I was when I saw you were alone. And then I saw you start to fall, and I knew this was my opportunity. I caught you and you know the rest. The past three months have been the best time for me."

"Butch," I whispered, pushing lightly against him again. I didn't want to get out of his hold; I just wanted to be able to see his face. He was a little reluctant at first but eventually he let me look up at him. "The past three months have been an escape for me. Whenever I'm with you, I forget about the Hell that awaits me at home. You don't understand how happy I am because of the fact that I have someone I can go to and just relax. You are my only true friend I have had in over two years, and now you are the only person who knows what is really going on with me." I smiled, but I noticed that Butch didn't calm down. "Butch, I love you too." I said looking down to hide a two of us here; no one was going to over hear us. Butch pulled me into a tight hug again.

"Buttercup, I want you to call me whenever this happens, okay? I don't care how minor it is, or at what time it is. Even if you want to meet at midnight, I will be there." Butch said, and I only nodded. I wasn't against this plan but I didn't know how well that would work. I knew Butch would fly to my side at a moment notice but what would he do? Would he really take me away from that house if I asked him too? I doubt I could leave that house, even with Butch's help.

"Butch, how is this going to work?" I asked, looking up at his face. He seemed confused. Did he think that just because we loved each other that it meant it was going to be smooth sailing? It was going to be the exact opposite of that. "Everything will change. What will your brothers think about us going out? I know that my sisters will not like it. They barely let me have friends, why would they let me have a boyfriend? Besides my sisters probably won't let you anywhere near the house, let alone me. They would think you were there to take away their favorite punching bag. And without my powers I can't help you fight them off or fly up the volcano for escape."

"Don't worry. Nothing will change. My brothers don't care what I'm doing, so I doubt that they will care if I'm going out with you. And I do what to take away you away from them. I want to protect you Buttercup." Butch then leaned down closer to me. I could feel his breath against my face. "I'll do anything to keep you safe. I love you." Before I knew what was going on, Butch's lips were on mine. Butch was kissing me, and I couldn't be happier. I instantly kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me. Butch's arms were still around my waist and they pulled me closer. I could have died happy at that moment. I knew then if Butch kissed me like this every day then nothing my sisters did to me would really matter. I was safe for the moment and I was loved. Those were the two things I had wanted for so long but was unable to have. When Butch and I pulled away needing air, I knew my face was bright red but I didn't care. Butch loved me and I loved him and we were together. He would keep his promise and keep me safe from everything. It was strange to think that I could be this close with someone who I had once hated with my entire being at one point in my life.

"I love you too, Butch." I whispered back, before kissing him again. We spent the rest of the day in the pool house just kissing and cuddling. We couldn't stay too long because of my sisters would start looking for me, but that was okay for now. I began to wonder what would have happened if we did have the time to do whatever we wanted. I wondered how far we would have gone; in a place where no one would interrupt us the possibilities were endless. I wouldn't have minded if we had down more, but now was not time. Butch flew me part way home because he had been running late, and he gave me a finial kiss before he left. I walked into my house in a daze, unaware of the pain that awaited me.

**-0o0-**

**IM SO SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE!**

**I have so much to do, I'm barely awake through it all.**

**I will try to get the next chapter up quick but no promises, I'm sorry.**

**Thank you for waiting so long and reading, please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. I'm so happy everyone likes the story so much.**

**I am sorry for the wait on this chapter, I always feel so bad for making Buttercup suffer.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to ttylxox2307. Hope you like it.**

**ENJOY!**

**-0o0-**

The pain was great. It was the relief of the end that was soon to come. I was done with this life. I don't care anymore, I am just done. I don't understand why my life had to be like this. I was given a stupid name, the name of some stupid flower. A buttercup isn't even a flower, it's a weed. And the only reason I got such a stupid name was because it was also started with "B". That just goes to show you how creative the Professor is. And of course the whole fiasco on our first day of school is completely blamed on me. I am the one who pushed Bubbles into the school, so I am the reason that we started to destroy the city. They obviously could have stopped at any time when they saw the destruction. I have done a lot more good than just those little mistakes. I was the one who first used their powers against all those monkeys. I was the one who figured out how to defeat the Boyz when they first came back. I was the one who delivered the final blow to many of our enemies. I was the strongest of the three of us.

Besides they are to blame for a lot of things as well. It was Blossom who said we had to walk home in the middle of the night. It was she who talked to the stupid monkey first. So it was all Blossom's fault everything with Mojo started. Bubbles was a naïve idiot. She was the reason Mojo Jojo got the information on how we were created, which lead to the Boyz being created. She was the reason for our second toughest enemy. My sisters were not perfect, yet they try so hard to be. And when they are not, they find a way to blame me for it. I hate it all, their personality and their attitudes, and now I am done dealing with it.

I wish Butch was with me right now. We couldn't hang out for a while because he had a school project and had to work on it with his partner. I understand why he had to stay, but I wish he didn't have to. I needed to see him today. Today when I was throwing up my poisoned lunch, who should walk in but the two people I didn't want to see, my sisters. They knew exactly what I was doing, so there was no reason in hiding it. I did not think that they would do anything in the school, but I was wrong. I was shoved into the handicapped stall as my sister's started their beating. I was glad I had already thrown up my food because I don't think I would have been able to keep my food down otherwise. The only part I was happy about was that nobody decided to use that particular bathroom at that time. The rest of school was fine, I had a test but it was quite simple. However, when I got home is when the problems really started. I had gone straight up to my room, trying to escape the pain I knew was coming. I knew that my sisters would not let me go as easily as they did when we were in the bathroom. I didn't even have time to text Butch about what had happened today before they barged into my bed room.

"Buttercup, we need to talk." Blossom said as if I was the one who had down something wrong. I stayed silent; I didn't want to put myself in danger because I said something they didn't want to here.

"Blossom and I would like to talk with you about what you were doing today. Unfortunately we were only able to give you your punishment today in school. And now it is time to actually talk about it. Please, follow us downstairs." They both left before I could say anything else. I wish I had my powers to just fly out my window, like I did many times before they started poisoning me. As I followed my sisters, I knew exactly what was going to happen. Blossom was going to go into her mother act, and talk down to me about the bad things about being bulimic. Then of course she will add how hurtful it is to Bubbles that I am throwing up the delicious and love filled meals she is hand making for me. Then of course it will be Bubbles' turn to issue her punishment. She will hit me saying if I wanted to throw up the food she made she would help me. It was all predictable and totally horrible.

I walked out of my room since what is was the point in waiting for them to actually drag me from my safety box. However, I wish I had just ended it all there. The moment I got to the top of the stairs I felt heat and cold on my back at the same spot. I screamed in pain before toppling head first down the stairs. I couldn't make heads or tails of anything but I knew what had happened. My sister's had waited for me at the top of the stairs and when I was exactly where they wanted me, they had hit me with Bubbles' laser vision and Blossom's ice breath. I landed on the ground floor on my stomach. I was glad that our stairs were carpeted, I had a few rug burns but at least there were no major bruises; I knew those would come later. As I pushed myself off the floor and on to my knees, I notice my sisters land on the ground beside me. I just look up at them. I knew that if I started this conversation at all I would be hurt, but then again I knew if talking didn't begin quickly enough for their liking I would be hurt as well. My sisters were so fickle at times, and it always led to me being injured.

"Well, Buttercup," Blossom started. She crossed her arms over her chest as if she had been greatly insulted. "What do you have to say for yourself? And I do hope you do have a good reason for your actions." I stared into her pink eyes to see anger behind them. I looked at Bubbles as well and found the same, if not more deranged look, in her eyes as well. From this I knew that this was no going to be a normal beating. This was going to be harsher than any other beating I had had in a while. Why did I not ask Butch to bring me a Chemical X pill? It would not be suspicious if Butch took a few from their home, or at least asked Brick to make some. I could have been taking those and be getting my straight back so I could fight, but not it was too late. I was then smacked back down by Bubbles, but thankfully I didn't hit my head against the ground. "Buttercup, do not keep us waiting with your answer. That is very rude to do." Blossom said angrily.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I pushed myself up again. "I don't know what to say to apologize for my actions." I really didn't know what to say. I knew that if things were as bad as they seemed, no matter what I said, I would not like the outcome. I could say _"I'm so incredibly sorry. I will never do such a terrible thing again,"_ or _"Well, if you two weren't poisoning me with Antidote X, I wouldn't need to be throwing up my food," _but either way they would tell me they would make sure I would never do something like that again and I would never be able to be away from ever again. No matter what I do, they will constantly be looking down the back of my neck to make sure I do everything their way. Say good-bye to being with Butch. I would never be able to go out and see him, and most likely I wouldn't be able to use my cell phone either. My life is officially completely over.

"Well then, if there is nothing to be said, then let's do something." The way Bubbles' words came out of her mouth made a shiver go up my spine. But she was right in the end. There was nothing for any of us sisters to talk about any more. We had my problem, which I apologized for, and now it was time for punishment. A strong kick in my ribs sent me against the back wall, knocking the air out. I don't know me bit me first, but I know Bubbles gave me the second hit. After that the hits from both my sisters came on so fast I could not tell who dealt which it. I curled into a ball against the wall, trying to protect my body as much as possible. All I could think of was how Butch would react when he found out about this beating. I didn't know why Butch was on my mind more than my own safety, but I really wasn't thinking when I was getting beat. With one kick that was able to hit my stomach, I was able to taste blood in my mouth. I wish I could have spit it out. I hated the taste of blood; the metallic taste was not something I wanted to have in my mouth. However, I knew that if I did spit it out onto the carpet I would be in trouble. I didn't even let the thought of spitting it and accidently getting it on my sisters into my mind.

"Why Buttercup, you are so quiet tonight. Maybe if you had eaten something and kept it down at lunch, you would have the energy to do something." Blossom said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Even with my arms covering my face, I could see the smile that appeared on both my sister's faces. This was the time when my resolve left me. They wanted me to fight back. They wanted me to try and stand up for myself, even though they knew I couldn't. They had made it so I would not be able to fight back and yet they said I should do something then just let myself be beaten senseless. Another hit to my head and I gave them what they wanted from me. I screamed as load as I could. I knew the Professor was in his lab; I had to make him hear me. I needed someone to help me. I knew blood came out of my mouth when I screamed but I didn't care. Blossom and Bubbles stopped hitting me for a while, thankfully. I needed air in my lungs, and my eye sight was going fuzzy. It was in that moment when my heart beat had left my ear that I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The Professor's head was the only thing that stuck out of his lab.

"Buttercup, how many times do I have to tell you? When you are inside the house, you have to use your inside voice. I am very busy with this experiment at the moment cannot deal with your problematic antics. Blossom, I leave you to come up with something to help her remember." With that the Professor had descended into his lab again. I didn't know what to think. There was no way that he had not seen what had been going on. Even if my sisters had not been beating me when he looked, he must have known something was up. I am on the floor, most likely bleeding in multiple places, and my sisters were standing above me. It only made sense to think that they were doing something. If they were trying to help me then they would be bending down beside me, or rushing to get a first aid kit, or getting him themselves. Even if he was busy with work he was our father even if we called him 'Professor', he should put one of his hurt kids before this experiment right.

"Well, Buttercup, I know just the right punishment for you to keep you quiet. Bubbles, make sure she doesn't leave while I get the tape." My mind turned off at that moment. I don't remember anything that happened; it was just a blacked out blur. I didn't even try to remember what was going on. I knew when Blossom came back with the duct tape and placed it over my mouth, almost over my nose as well, as well as on my wrist. The beating continued for a while more I would guess, like I said, I blanked out. I had nothing to live for now. My sisters were abusing me and my father figure did not care. There was no one I could go to, not a single person to love me. I remember the tape carelessly being ripped off my skin and the sleeves of my shirt. I don't know how I got the strength to do so, but I made it up to my room.

I dug my razor out of my backpack and quickly drew it against my skin. I was half tempted to go up my arm to make it end quickly. I liked the red puddle that was already forming on my carpet. It would take them a while to get this stain out, if they ever want to use this room again. I wondered what would happen when I was found dead in my own house. I wondered how long it would be until someone found my body. It would probably be my sisters when they were looking for another beating. I should have left a suicide note for them, telling them how much I hated them. I wish I could see their faces when they realize they don't have their favorite punching bag anymore. I wondered what would happen to my body when I died. Would they hold a big funeral in my honor or would they try to cover up my death? It would probably be very difficult to completely cover up my death; they could not make it like I never existed. They probably wouldn't even be able to hold a funeral because nobody would come, not even them. I wondered is any of our past enemies would wonder when I went. They may be celebrating my death. If they knew I was no longer around, then they could easily take over the city without worry. My sisters would never be able to stop any one of them, especially the Rowdy Ruff Boyz.

In that moment I clamped down on the many cuts my razor had made, trying to stop the blood flow. In the moment of heart break, I had forgotten about the only person who did love me, Butch. Why had I forgotten about him? I loved him and he loved me, he was the only one I could turn to in moment like this. I struggled to get up, my blood loss was making me weak. I fell against the walls with ever couple of steps I took. How was I supposed to make it to the park is I couldn't even walk out of my house? And there was no chance of going down to lab to get a quick Chemical X pill with the Professor, and most likely Blossom down there. As I stumbled out of my house, I knew I was going to be in trouble. I wasn't going to call Butch to come pick me up, he was working. I would make it to our spot in the park and I would wait until I saw him fly home.

I just had to see him before I ended it. I was going to end my life no matter what, but I wanted to say good bye to the only person who loved me, the only person who gave me hope in a long time. No thing he was going to tell me would change my mind about ending it, I knew that he would try to. I was only going to see him to say good-bye. I knew he was going to be hurt by it, but Butch was the kind of guy that would always be able to find a girl to love him. I was not going to be living in my house with my sisters anymore, and I had nowhere else to do. Life had dealt me a bad hand, there was no chance for me but to fold.

I was surprised that I was able to make it to the park without anyone noticing me, or at least coming up to me and asking if I needed help. I feel more alone than ever. No one even noticed that I was been abuse when my sisters did very little to try and cover it up. I was the one mostly hiding the scares and bruises, and I hid the cuts I make for myself. Just as I entered the park I saw a green flash of light across the sky. I didn't know how to feel about it. Butch was home so there was no need to wait and take the chance that my sisters wanted their punching back. But he was already inside and if I knew Butch then I knew he would want to stay inside for the rest of the night. There would be no way to get his attention, unless I used someone else's phone, but even then there was no certainty that he would pick up. That only chance I had was to climb up the mountain. Man, was I glad that it was staying light longer.

**-0o0-**

**The end has come, at least of this chapter.**

**This is right before "Last Night", let me know if you want me to redo that story for this one. **

**Just send me a PM or write a review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so, so sorry that it took me forever to update. **

**I had school and I got myself addicted to this roleplay website, and I was just doing so much stuff this story got neglected. **

**I will make it up to everyone, I promise. I will make a fanfic story for anyone who asks, and have it up by a date of their chose. **

**Again, I'm sorry, so please enjoy.**

**-0o0-**

I was surprised at how much easy it was to climb the volcano than it thought it would be. The days may be getting longer but it was dark now so I was glad that I got to the top. I was also glad my sisters and I had added a walkway for the stupid monkey when we first built his laboratory on top of the volcano. I knocked on the door hoping it was loud enough for someone inside to hear and come. I was freezing and the cuts on my wrist had re-opened in my struggle up the mountain. I couldn't really do much about it while I climbed but so I was weak now that I didn't know how much longer I could stand up. The door finally open, I tried hard to force a smile on my face. It was Brick who had answered. "Hey," I said. I hadn't realized how much the beating had hurt my voice. It didn't even sound like my voice anymore.

"What do you want?" Brick asked. I knew he was looking speciously at me, but there was nothing I could really do. I knew I was in a bad condition physically and there was no way of hiding my beating. I wondered what he thought had happened to me. He would eventually find out what had happened when I told Butch good-bye. Either Butch would yell it out, or Brick would stay in the room when I spilled everything.

"I would like to talk with Butch. Is he here?" I asked. I felt so weird asking this. It wasn't a strange request, but it was the whole situation I was in. Brick looked surprised at my request but he covered it up well and let me inside the building. It didn't look that much different from when my sisters and I built it so many years ago. The tubes and all the glass cages Mojo had used to change the monkeys at the Zoo just like him. The inside now looked like the inside of a real house.

"So who was…?" A person said from the couch, turning to look at us. The instant Butch saw it was me, he flew over to me. I wished now that I didn't look like I did. I didn't want to show Butch how weak I was at this farewell. I felt him grab my shoulders lightly, and I was relieved to have them there. I felt like I was going to fall to the ground, but I knew Butch would keep me standing. "Buttercup, what's wrong? I thought we agreed not to come to each other's house. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see you, but why are you here?" Butch half yelled. In truth there was no real agreement not to go to the other's house. It was obvious that Butch couldn't come to my house with my sisters acting the way that they do, and without my powers I never thought I would be climbing the volcano to get to his. So it was like an unsaid agreement to not go.

I took a step away, I didn't want to be close to him right now. I would break down before him if I was. He reached out for my hand, but it was my cut wrist and I knew he would find the blood if I let him. I forced a smile on my face as I looked at him. "I just came to say good-bye and thank you for making me happy, at least for the little while we were together." I could not be here anymore. I had come to say what I wanted to. I started to walk out then, dreading the climb back down. Maybe I could just throw myself in the volcano, that way no one would ever see my body again. However, Butch grabbed my wrist and turned me back to him. I did not want to see the hurt and confusion on his face at that moment. It made me sick knowing I was the one who had made him show such expressions.

"Good bye? Do you mean like you want to break up?" Butch asked. I looked at the ground not knowing how to respond to his question. I did not want to break up with Butch, but I did want my life to end. And if my life was going to end that would mean our relationship would end as well. I felt like crying at that thought. I tried to hide my face from Butch, as I wiped a single tear away from my face, but I knew he saw it anyway. "They did it again, didn't they?" It surprised me at how calm his voice was. I nodded. They had done so much to me, but it was also the Professor, not even protecting me when he saw what they were doing to me. He even wanted them punish me more for yelling in the house. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed comfort. I threw myself into Butch's arms, barred my face in his chest, and started crying. I couldn't help it anymore. I could sense Butch's anger towards my family, it was understandable.

"They were terrible, Butch! Even the Professor this time. They had me on the floor, unable to protect myself to any extant. I had screamed, wanting help but the Professor did nothing. No he did do something. He looked at me and told them to punish me for him because he was too busy to take care of the problem child." I cried. I was alone. I was weak, and I was done. I was going to finish this as soon as I had finished saying good bye to Butch. "This is the last night I want to feel like this. I'm done! I just want everything to be over and done with tonight! No more of anything!" I wish I had brought my razor with me. That way I didn't have to go home to finish the job I started back in my room. I did not want to have to go back to my house. I did not want my sisters to find my body first. At least I left my diary as a suicide note of sorts. If only I had written what had happen today in my diary, that way everyone who read it would know what hell looked like.

Butch suddenly pulled away from me. True I wanted to kill myself, but I didn't want to leave Butch's arms just yet. I was just so comfortable and safe and loved in his arms. I would actually want to die in his arms, die in the one place that made me feel the safest. However, I knew Butch would not want that, he wouldn't allow it. It wasn't until I heard him yell at Brick to get the first aid kit and Brick run off before I realized Butch was looking at my wrists. The new cuts as well as the scars I had tried so hard to hide from the world were now visible. All the ones I had made to in the past three months were bright white scars while the newer ones were scabbed over and dark red. The newest of the new, the ones I had made tonight were the brightest red. Some of the blood was dried on part of my arm that I had not cut, making the new wounds a lot worse and more numerous. I tried to take my wrist and my body away from Butch's angry look, but he was not letting me go. He was so angry, his strength was increasing. I had never seen Butch this angry since he they day my sisters and I defeated him and his brothers but breaking down their 'masculinity'. His strength was actually starting to make the fresh cuts bleed again. I liked the pain I was getting from my wrists but I did not think that Butch would be happy to know that he was causing me pain.

"Buttercup, why?!" Butch yelled. He started to squeeze my wrists, making a tourniquet out of his hands. I wonder if he even realized that it was because of him that the cuts started bleeding again, probably not. Butch was too mad at me and most likely my sisters as well to even understand the little things. Butch was a very smart man, no one could say different, but when he got super emotional he didn't really think things through, much like me before all this happened. "You should have contacted me as soon as you could. Why would you do something like this?" Butch asked, a little softer this time. His head was probably clearing the insensible anger out and making him see that he shouldn't be mad at this moment. Butch's anger was a lot like a fire one things like that. When you add fuel to it, it roars up immensely, but as soon as it's gone the fire is basically done. "Buttercup, I..."

"It just felt so good, Butch." I mumbled, cutting him off. I looked away from him as well; I could see the hurt in his eyes as I told him why I did what I did to my body. My gaze went everywhere around the room, trying to keep off Butch. It was at this time that Brick came back with a white box with a red cross on it. Butch picked me up then and sat me on his lap on the couch while he took the first aid kit from Brick and started to care for my wrist properly. I watched him work knowing I had to explain to him everything that had happened. I bit my tongue lightly before I started to talk. "I cut for the first time on the day we started talking, all those months ago. That's why I almost fell; I did not know how much blood I could lose before I could walk. I have been cutting ever since. The pain of everything they had done to me, all of it, it all flowed out with the blood. It just felt so nice, after the first cut I just couldn't stop. I told you this was the last night I wanted to feel like this. I want it all to end." Butch pulled the bandage around my wrist tightly, a little too tight causing me to wince in the pain. However, I didn't know if Butch had done it on purpose of not.

"Does that 'all' include us?" Butch asked me, putting away the rest of the gauze. When he looked up at me, his face had barely any emotion on it. His eyes held some sort of mixed emotion that I could not name; it was like sadness and anger mixed into one. It seemed almost unsettling to see such a face on him with emotion in only in his eyes. "Do you want us to end us as well?" I held my wrist tightly; bring it up to my chest. Did I want us to end? No, I would never want that. However, I did want my life to end, and this relationship I had with Butch was all that was keeping me alive and helping me deal with my terrible family. So, if I had to end the only good part of my life to get away from everything that was bad about it, then I would. I was really back to square one at this point in my life. Butch sighed and started rubbing his head, and I knew from experience that he only did that when he got really, really stressed out. "Buttercup, answer me one question, and answer me truthfully." Butch said, continuing to rub his temples. I would have answered truthfully in this case anyway; I really didn't have the strength to lie to him today. "If you could, would you leave that house?"

"Butch, I can't, they're my family." I shuddered at the word. No matter what they did to me, no matter how much torment they subjected to my body, they were still family. I couldn't say I would stick up for them if they were in trouble like family would do because I knew they would not do the same for me. I hated them. I hated every single breath they took and wanted to end their breathing once and for all, or mine since I would not be able to fight either of them in the condition I was in.

"Those people are not your family, Buttercup. Would you leave them if you had another place to go?" Butch said, almost urgently. Was this his way of trying to get me not to kill myself? Was he trying to get me to think of something I knew could never happen? Butch had found out about all of this today, he cannot think that I haven't gone through all the other possibilities before this.

"Yes, I would leave. But where would I go, Butch? Tell me where the hell I can go to escape and never be found?" There was no where I could go. I was stuck in the hell hole that was my own house and I was never going to be able to leave. I couldn't create a new identity and live where no one knew me because I would always be Buttercup Utonium. I would always be the toughest fighter of the super powered group known as the Power Puff Girls. Or at least I once was, the removal of that title was removed thanks to my sisters. No, Butch was right about one thing. They were not my family. Family was a group of people who loved and cared for you no matter what happened. They did not hurt each other purposely and continue to do it for about a year. The people that lived in the Utonium house hold held the same name as I did and my 'sisters' were created at the same time I was, but there was nothing keeping me connected to that house besides fear. However, that didn't mean I could leave. If I tried to leave, they would eventually find me and they would do anything possible to bring me back, kicking and screaming if they needed too.

"Here." Butch said without a moment's hesitation. "You will live here with me." I looked at him shocked. He must have been thinking this for a while because how else could he have been able to think I could just move in without thinking of any other place to live. "Buttercup, listen to me please. I want you out of that house. They yell at you, beat you, and then they have the nerve to say that it is entirely your fault. You say that this is something new but you know as well as I do that that is a bull shit lie. They have been looking down on you since the moment that you were all created. It is only now that they have become verbal and physical about it." I couldn't say anything to him, not that I didn't want to. I wanted to tell him it was something that had just started but looking back it was a lie. They blamed me for the incident with tag, I was the one Blossom looked down on when we sat on that asteroid. They had never fully accepted me as their sister, so they always blamed the outsider for the problems.

"Butch," I started sadly, but he stopped me when he grabbed both my hands and held them in his. He then pulled me close and kissed my cheek.

"If you lived her with me, they would never be able to touch you. I can promise you that they would never be able to have you. You know I am stronger than them. My brother's and I will kick them out of our house and you will be safe and away from them for the rest of your life. You can come to the same school as us and you will never have to see them ever again, for the rest of your life." Butch then placed a light kiss my wrist. I didn't know if he did this to kiss away the scares that would always remind me of what they did to me, or is he was trying to hide tears in his eyes. I just knew that Butch would keep that promise of keeping me safe and way from them. But then I thought about something that I don't know if he really thought about. I looked at Brick standing just on the other side of the coffee table. I had forgotten he had been there, which meant he had heard everything we had said.

"Brick, I… You don't…" I bit my bottom lip. I didn't know what I should say to him or Boomer for that matter whenever I saw him. Neither of them knew exactly what was happening to me I did not want to go in to major details to tell them. I wanted to forget that part of my life and just live with Butch where I would be safe. Would they really protect me too? Or at least help Butch kick my abusers out of their house. Would Mojo even do anything once he found me living here? This was not a very thought out plan to live with Butch, but it was the only one I really had for a chance to keep living.

"You don't have to say anything." Brick said, taking the first aid kit away. I looked up at him, not really sure about how to feel about his words. Butch looked surprise at the words, and I was too. Was I really as safe here as Butch made it seem. Even though he said I didn't need to say something, I felt like I had too. Something to at least explain what was going on right now. "Listen Buttercup, I don't know exactly what kind of situation you are in, and you don't have to tell anyone what is going on. That is your business, and it is your choice alone as to you want to tell or not. But what I see with my own eyes, and what I have heard, it would seem you are safer here than anywhere else. We have a guest room that you are welcomed to move into. You can get your stuff tomorrow morning and you will be all set." I didn't know whether to be happy or cautious at this. I mean we weren't enemies anymore; my enemies were the remaining members of the Power Puff Girls. If the Rowdy Ruff Boyz were going to protect me, like a real family should do then I would happily live here.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I smiled, and threw my arms around Butch's shoulders and kissed his lips. Butch kissed me back deeply, wrapping his own arms around my waist. It felt so nice to be so close to him. I ran my fingers into his hair, pulling on it playfully. He always liked it when I did it, although I don't know why. He responded my digging his nails into my back before pushing me back against the couch, starting to kiss my neck. I wouldn't have to wait to do this anymore. I could be with Butch always, in his arms, safe. This would have been the thing I missed most in the afterlife. I would never be able to touch the man I loved anymore.

"Well, Buttercup, if you don't want to use the guest bedroom, I am quite sure Butch will love to have to stay in his room with him." Brick said with a smirk. He then started to walk away but turned back to us saying, "If you do, just keep your voices low. I don't want to hear you all night." I could feel my face get bright red from his words.

"Shut the fuck up you annoying bastard!" Butch yelled. I could see Butch's face was slightly red as well, but I knew he was fighting it. I couldn't do that, no matter how much I tried. I covered my face so no one could see my face. I wasn't even thinking of having sex with Butch, not with his brothers and Mojo in the same house. Even if we were alone, I don't think I would be able to do something like that, not yet at least. What made me uncover my face and gasp was the front door literally being kicked in and the two people I did not want to see most in the world came walking in.

"See Bubbles I told you she would be here. This stupid little book of hers said she was dating Butch, so where else would she have gone?" Blossom said waving a small green book lightly. I gasped as I recognized the book she held, my diary. I stayed under Butch, too scared to move or say anything. I even started shaking a little when both their eyes landed on me. How long had Blossom been reading my diary? Had she known about it this whole time and just let me think I had an escape? Had she shown it to anyone else? Blossom knew a lot of people, a lot of people she could persuade into using the diary against me. I pushed Butch off me and sat up. I didn't want to show those bitches my happiness with the only source I had left. Butch could crush them like it was nothing but two against one was still a point against him. I felt comfort when Butch wrapped his arms around me, although I think it was for his own comfort more than mine.

"Buttercup, don't just run away like that, you had us all scared." Bubbles said sweetly. However, I could easily make out the sarcasm that was drenching every word she spoke, not to mention the little bit of anger with it. I didn't know what it would be like if Bubbles snapped. Brick and Butch might have seen Boomer snap, but was angry Boomer the same as angry Bubbles? "We went up to your room because you didn't come down for dinner, and considering that you didn't eat the lunch I made for you, we knew you should be really hungry by now. We were so worried, even when the Professor said you would come down eventually. So after we had all eaten and went to check up on you, imagine our surprise when we saw that sharp razor in your room and all the blood on the carpet. It was a lot of blood; I hope you were not too badly injured." I gripped my wrist through the bandages. I wish they had brought the razor so I could show them how badly I had intended to injure my body because of them. "Buttercup how were we even supposed to find you to make sure you were okay, you didn't even tell us that you were leaving. Good thing Blossom knew where you hid your diary, or we never would have found you. Just a note for next time, when you want to hid something away from us, don't hid it in the most simplest place ever. It is common knowledge that people hid things under their bed." Then Bubbles sweet tone was lost and the look in her eyes darkened. "I hope you intend to clean the blood up when we get home, it was your mess to begin with, so it is only natural that you are the one to clean it up. And you better who it doesn't stain or you will be paying for new carpets." My eyes kept darting in between Bubbles, Blossom and my diary. I wanted my privet word out of their hands and away from their prying eyes. I could never tell what was going on in their twisted minds, and now that they had my book of weaknesses, they could do anything to me.

"Who knew you were such a poet, Buttercup?" Blossom asked, an evil smirk forming on her face as she removed the rubber band from around my book. That was the only thing that was keeping it closed, and all their torments away from prying eyes. She starting flipping through the pages, movies tickets falling to the floor but she didn't even care. The truth and my feeling of the past were running past her eyes and I was helpless to stop here from discriminating against it all. I know she thought of tearing it up, it would be something she would do. Bubbles would have just thrown it at me. Blossom stopped on some pages, skimming them and then moving on as if she was trying to decide what she was going to be reading. All I could do was watch and wait for her to pick something out, while I just sat in Butch's arms. I almost wanted Butch to hit both of them right now, but I knew they would turn it. They had to make the first move if anything was going to happen. "I think we should have an example of how good our dear sister is at writing. Anyone agree with me?" She looked over the edge of the book at me and I shuttered, pressing my back closer to Butch. He was my comfort right now, even if I was still worried as hell about everything that was happening before my eyes. Bubbles raised her hand enthusiastically as if she knew an answer to a really hard math problem. "Then I will read my favorite part of March 12th." My eyes grew wide as I recognized the date.

"Blossom, please don't! Just PLEASE, don't read from the book." I yelled, shocking everyone in the room, including myself. I knew that day better than any other day in that book. I would have be okay if she had chosen any other date in that book, but I was not okay with that date. I knew she had chosen this date especially for this reading because she knew I would be so against it. It was not that date itself was all that bad. It was the first day Butch and I got friendly with each other, but it was also the first date I had cut. I knew Blossom was going to be reading my feeling on cutting out load to everyone in the room. I did not want Butch to hear any of the words I had written.

"It's not that bad, and besides this is your punishment for making a terrible mess in our house and not staying to clean it up." The smile that flashed onto Blossom's face made me shiver. I grabbed my wrist tighter. I wanted my wrist to bleed again. I wanted them out of this house. I had finally found a place where I could be safe. I would be with Butch, and he would keep me safe. His brothers would take care of me even if they didn't know exactly what they were protecting me from. I would have a normal family and I would be able to sleep easy at night and there would be no threat of harm caused to my body unless I wanted it. This abusive family should not be able to touch me here. They should leave right now. "March 12th, 'I always questioned as to why the town left the pool house unlocked for anyone to just walk right in, but today I was happy for it. I was also happy to have the strength to tear of a little bit of metal from one of one of the cleaning machines for the pool. It was just sharp enough to cut my wrist right open. At first I was very scared to see the blood but then the pain shot up my arm and all I could feel was that pain. It was the pain that I had caused myself. No one forced it onto me. I had made the decision to cut my wrist and make blood pour out. It was almost hypnotic to watch the blood from the many cuts I had made to bubble up from under my skin and pool in one area before leaving my body once and for all to all to the floor. I knew from that first instant that the metal cut my skin, that I would continue to do this. I would be continuing to cut my skin until I could not stand my sisters anymore. When I had reached my limit this pain would be the last thing I felt before I died.' Oh Buttercup, that was such gruesome details, shall I read more?"

"That's enough, Pinky. You don't get to read anymore." Brick growled, snatching the book away from Blossom quite easily. She tried to get it back from him, but Brick was much taller than she was and also much quicker. He tossed the book over to Butch, who caught it easily with one hand and gave it to me. I felt comfort holding it close to me, keeping it closed and away from anyone who wanted to use it against me. I would have to lock this in a safe from now on, not that I believed that Butch or his brothers would try and use it against me. I was nervous about Blossom or Bubbles breaking in and taking it. I didn't want anyone but me to ever open it again and read the words with in. "Now, get out of our house before we kick you out ourselves." Brick said, tapping the toe of his shoes against the floor.

"You do know we built this house." Blossom said hotly. She crossed her arms over her chest as if she was a little kid who wasn't getting what they wanted. She always acted this way. "We were only three days old when we did it too. We have every right to be in this house if we want to be because it would not be standing here right now if it weren't for us. We could even destroy this whole thing; bring it crashing into the volcano below it if we wanted too. The only reason why we have not done as such is because it serves us no use in destroying it." Bubbles agreed with her quickly like an annoying mindless drone. Everyone in the room heard Butch growl in anger, but I was the one who felt it. He was starting to have trouble holding himself back. I didn't blame him. They deserved a good smash against a concrete wall. How could we get them out of the house if there wasn't a fight? I just hoped Butch wasn't going to get hurt in the fight, if there was one. Blossom must not have wanted a fight either because she turned her back to us saying, "We are done here. Come on Buttercup, we are going home. I hope you have strength to fly because neither Bubbles nor I will be carrying you." Even I could feel something snap inside of Butch, and knew it was his restraint. The grip he had on my body was so tight, and he was pushing me so close to him I felt that he was trying to swallow me up.

"Buttercup stays here, you fucking bitches. There is no way in fucking hell that I will ever let her anywhere near you." Butch was starting to scare even me at this moment. The evil powers for the Chemical X in his veins was radiating off of him and filling the room. Blossom looked back at them with shock as if she was a goddess on high and a puny little ant had just defied her direct orders. "If you fucking think I am letting her go anywhere with you two bitches, then you are just as fucking crazy as you are destructive. She is going to be staying right here, in this house, by my side."

"Buttercup, can you not hear what he is saying?" Bubbles asked as if she really cared about me. I didn't fall for it but anyone else would have. Both Blossom and Bubbles were manipulative like that. That was how they got everyone to think I was the person in the wrong all the time. "You had written that he was always so kind to you, and a better guy then anyone would have thought for an ex-villain, but now he is showing who he really is. Having him hurt you right now, by crushing you against him, and not allowing you to come home with your family. He isn't even letting you near us, your own sisters. Why did you say he loved you when he abuses you? You should have known from the beginning, he was born evil and once evil, always evil." I had to hold Butch's arms around me so that he didn't let go and do something he regretted, not that killing the girls before us would be something anyone would regret. I didn't know how they could ever call him abusive. He was protective of me, not abusive, there was a major difference. Brick then stuck out his arm as if he planned to hold Butch back from pummeling them to a pulp.

"You should really not talk if you don't know anything about what you are talking about." Brick said calmly. I was surprised that he was able to keep a calm mind after everything that was going on. I had not known Brick personally, but I could tell that he was angry even with a level head. There was no way he was going to impulsively strike them down. I was almost glad that he was a leader, unlike Blossom. "From what I know about the situation, you two have caused more damage to Buttercup than Butch has, considering she came here after she cut her wrist intending to die. Now I think it is time for you two to leave this house and Buttercup alone before Butch losses control and attacks." Brick looked back at us and winked. I looked up at Butch to try and understand what that meant but all I could see was Butch smirking. Did that mean that Butch would be able to attack them if they stayed any longer? "And I would say you have about ten seconds before that happens." I could hear Butch softly counting to ten slowly, his hold around me slowly weakening. Brick had given him a count down. I saw Blossom try to open her mouth and say something but Brick cut her off. "Oh, and if you say anything else, I might not be able to hold him back while you try to escape." Butch stood up off the couch, and all that was left of Blossom and Bubbles in the house was a color streak going out the door. Brick smirked as looked over and Butch, who smirked back. I sighed in relief. I was finally free from them and their abuse. Why had I not gone to Butch about all of this earlier? I smiled at him and Brick.

"Hey, what happened to the door? And I just saw Bubbles and Blossom leave, what were they doing here?" A voice called from the doorway. I heard the door being fixed and then saw Boomer walk into the room. He stared at me and just blinked. "Hey, Buttercup, can you tell me what just happened?" He asked as if it were perfectly normal to see me here in their house. I laughed lightly. I was really going to be happy here, I could just tell I was.

**-0o0-**

**There you go. **

**Again, SO SO SOOOO sorry about my delayed update. There might me one chapter after this but I'm not sure. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will forgive my slow update. **


	6. Free

**There are no excuses for such a late update, but I still apologize. **

**College took over my life as well as a problem friend, but it is summer now and I will give you the last chapter. **

**I would also like to dedicate this chapter to ****TheMeOfTheUniverse****. **

**Again, I'm sorry and here is the last chapter. **

**-0o0-**

I stood in front of my old house, and I regrettably admit that my knees were shaking. Just the sight of this building was bring back memories of everything that had happened here. Just last night I had been freed from the torment in this house. It had ruined me. I was ready to end my life just last night, and I would have done it had it not been for the man that stood beside me. I held onto Butch's hand tightly, my eyes shifting from the house of torture to the man that I loved and who loved me back. He must have realized that I was afraid because he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay Butterbabe." He whispered in my ear. "We are all here for you." I looked at Butch, and then to his brothers that stood just behind us. I didn't really understand why Brick and Boomer came with us. But it might be best to have two people there that were actually strong enough to hold Butch back, if or more accurately when my former family tried to abuse me one last time. I didn't tell Boomer much about why I would now be living with them. He didn't care however, and said it would be cool to have another person to live with them and can referee their one on one on one wrestling matches. Then Brick had to remind me that I couldn't choice favorites, which Butch lightly complained about but then said he would win whether I favored him or not. It was nice to actually feel welcomed into a family and home for the first time in what felt like forever.

"I know. Thank you." I mumbled before opening the door into my own personal hell. Everything was just like I remember leaving it the day before. Well, Blossom did always keep things so clean. My two sisters sat on the couch with the Professor in between them. The three of them looked at me and the three boys I had in my company as we came through the door. I tried to keep my knees from shaking too much as I returned their stares. I did not know what to expect from them. I could feel daggers from both my sisters, and was too frozen in fear to move or speak. I felt Butch and Brick move closer to me, Butch still holding my hand while Brick's shoulder touched mine. These guys really were my strength, and the only thing keeping me from running out of the house at this very moment.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Blossom asked, standing off the couch and crossing her arms over chest. Bubbles made the same actions but the Professor stayed on the couch, staring at me. I wondered what he had been told about what happened last night. It was obviously a lie that my sisters had fabricated in order to make it seem like I was still the problem. They probably told him that I would just be hanging around with them until I called for my sister to save me from Butch and his brothers, exactly like the time when I had had a small crush on Ace when I was younger, which I regret to this day. He was way too old for a little five year old, and he was a complete freak, but my relationship with Butch is different. Not to mention, I had never called for help from them, and saved them in the end that night.

"I…I'm…" I chocked, but could barely find the words let alone my voice. They never had let me speak when I wanted, saying that it was rude or that I had interrupted them which always led to a punishment. I knew I would be getting no more punishments from them, Butch wouldn't allow it, but I was remembering every single punishment and I was still bending over backwards to their rules.

"Hey, Buttercup, where is your room? We need to get your stuff quickly if we want to be back for that wrestling program you wanted to see." Boomer said, coming around and pulling my hand towards the stairs. I had to really remember to thank Boom later for that. I don't know how long I would have been frozen in their gaze. I followed him up the stairs with the other two brothers behind us. My former family did not follow me and the boys as I lead them to my room. I was starting to feel happy again. Things were actually starting to work out. The true evil people stayed to themselves and were leaving me alone. However all happy feelings left my body when I opened my bedroom door.

I gasp and grabbed my wrist tightly when I looked into my room. The giant pool of blood that I left from my last night's suicide attempt was still there, right next to my little razor. I froze in my door way. I would have no reasons to cut anymore, but I doubt I'll ever be able to forget the bliss of it, but I will also never forget the horror of it either. Boomer and Brick left me and Butch there as they started to move around my room, collecting my clothes and such. I didn't really care if they saw my bras and underwear, my mind wasn't there. I was thinking about the pool of blood and what it meant. It meant a year of torture and self-degrading feelings. It meant a year of loneliness. It symbolized the year of my life that I had been a prisoner, a caged animal, a personal punching back for the two people I had always been with in my life. I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, and words were whispered in my ear, but I didn't listen to them enough to understand what they said. I was lost. I knew I should not have returned to his house. I was safe when I was with Butch, and now his brother too in their house, away from here. They were my real family, Butch, Brick, and Boomer. Still in a daze, I pushed the arms away from my body as I walked into my old room. I had lived my life in this space, trying to use it to escape my sisters, trying to use it for my final escape. But this room would never bring me that escape. My true escape was the man that I had run to. My escape was a person, not a room or an action.

I noticed the two figures in the room stop and watch me as I moved. I now had three pairs of eyes, all showing a glimpse of worry as I got closer to the blood stain on the carpet and the sharp razor right next to it. I don't know if one or all three of them said my name at one point as I picked up the razor. The small shiny razor had been my only escape, or so I thought. When I picked up the little blade, I felt my wrist starting to tingle. It was almost as if I could already sense the bliss that would be coming if I brought the blade to my skin. Out of instinct I pulled up my sleeve with my teeth and brought the metal to my wrist. I was not able to get any farther when I felt an electric jolt through my fingers, a burning heat on the metal and a strong grip on my shoulder, all of which caused me to drop my razor. When I looked up the arm that held me, I saw Butch with eyes wide and with a look of a strong mix of anger, fear, sadness, and worry. My eyes traveled to the other two people who had also stopped me. I looked down at the razor, and my wrist bound up from the night before. I had acted on instinct. I had not wanted to cut at the moment, there was no need too. But it was addictive, the joy I always felt. I felt like crying at this moment. Who would have thought the toughest fighter would be reduced to such a state that a little knife would bring her to her knees in tears.

As a single tear fell onto the blade, I was yanked to my feet and turned into a strong broad chest and hugged tightly. Two others joined the hug and I let out my tears. "It's okay Buttercup. You are not going to be in pain any more. You are not going to be alone any more. All of us are here now, and we will always be here for you." Butch whispered in my ear. Voices of confirmation followed after with their own words of support. I knew everything I heard was true, and none of it would change. I owed so much to Butch, and his brothers as well. I don't know where to even begin with repaying them.

"Come on Buttercup, we have packed all your clothes. Is there anything else that you want to bring home?" Brick asked as he and Boomer took a few steps away. Butch still held me though, which I was glad about because I didn't know if I could completely stand on my own yet. I looked around the room. I had no pictures of the Utoniums, not that I wanted them. I had no keep sakes that my former family would have allowed me to keep. The only thing I would call mine in this room were my clothes and my razor. Nothing here really belonged to me, even the room wasn't mine anymore. I was moving out of this room and this house. I would be moving away from the memories and torture. I would be able to have a new home, life, and family starting the moment I walked out of this building.

"Just a few things from the bathroom I know guys don't have, and we are all set to go home." I said, leaving Butch's arms. Using the word 'we' and 'home' in the same sentence had made me happy. I hadn't considered this place home for so long, I had forgotten the warm feeling in your stomach you got when you thought of returning home after a long trip. I took a bag from Boomer, it was heavier than I thought it would have been, or it could have been I was still a little weak from last night. "You guys wait down stairs, I'll be quick." I said. I took once last look around the room, the blood stain still on the carpet, and the metal blade before leaving the room, the boys behind me. I went to the bathroom quickly, as I heard the boys go down the stairs. I quickly grabbed what I needed and stuffed them in the bag. It was as I was leaving that I caught a look of me in the mirror. I had never wanted to see myself in a mirror, not liking how pale I always was or how thin I seemed. I hated myself for never looking like the same person I use to be. However, as I looked at myself now, still the same pale thin girl I was yesterday and the day before, but something was different. I didn't know if was because I was smiling now or that my eyes had a sparkle in them I knew was not there before. Whatever the reason was, I liked the girl who looked back at me and I knew everything was going to turn out for the best.

A loud crash down stairs stole my attention away from the mirror to downstairs. I ran down the stairs and dropped my bag when I saw Blossom getting up from a whole in the fire place, Bubbles stood protecting her fallen sister, the boys were holding Butch back as he fought against him, and the Professor was backing away from the fight. "You fucking bitches! You have no right to call Buttercup your fucking sister." Butch yelled. I could tell the boys were having a hard time holding Butch back, probably because they wanted their counterparts beaten up just as much as Butch did. "After every fucking thing you did to her, you think you have the fucking right to call her your fucking sister?"

"Butch, calm down, they aren't worth it." Brick said. It didn't seem like their green brother heard them though. And I could understand. I felt a flame in my stomach I thought had been extinguished a long time ago. Seeing Butch getting angry for my sake and being held back, it made me want to stand up for myself as well.

"What do you mean by all that they did to her?" The Professor asked. My mouth dropped. Had he really not seen what they had been doing? Had he really been so absorbed in his little science experiments to realize that I was being abused? Had he not looked at me, seen the marks that were always there and visible, and had just ignored them? He had seen what was going on last night hadn't he? He had seen me on the ground, trying to protect myself with the ones that called themselves my sisters above me? The Professor really had been blind this whole time.

"What the fuck are you talking about, you fucking bastard? Are you really that fucking retarded or you just as much of an asshole as your fucking daughters?" Butch screamed. I could see it was getting harder for his brothers to hold him back, and I could completely understand. Had I the strength, I would be fighting right alongside Butch, and making sure my tormenter got exactly what they deserved. Brick said he would start working on a more powerful version of Chemical X so I could regain my strength and power quicker as soon as we got back home. I was thankful for him to working to help me, I don't think I will ever be able to thank the boys for saving my life.

"I do think it is time for you to shut your mouth." Blossom said, once she got up. She stood beside Bubbled and glared at the boys. "All that happened to Buttercup, was all her own fault. Our sister deserved all the punishments she got. Had she followed the rules of the house like she was supposed to then she may not have received so many punishments in a short period of time. And I would ask you to refrain from talking to the Professor in such a way. Your vulgar speech in not welcomed in this house." I shivered lightly, realizing the voice in which Blossom spoke was the same one she always used on me. She talked as if she was the smartest person in the room, and nothing that came from her lips could ever be challenged because she could never be wrong. I hated that voice because whenever she used it, it always seemed that she was speaking lies. Boomer, in the next second, had lost his grip on Butch, and he fell to the ground. As soon as Butch realized he was already half free of his brother's hold, he pushed his other brother away and was soon holding both Bubbles and Blossom up by their throats in a strong grip.

"Butch! Stop!" Brick and Boomer called together but their cries fell on deaf ears. Butch was drowning in his anger and had cancelled out any and all sounds. I had once been like that too, before all this started. I would scream at the top of my lungs and race after whoever I deemed my opponent and would proceed to beat the shit out of them until I was satisfied. I would probably be right beside Butch if I had the option to do that.

"Fucking bitches. She never deserved anything you fuckers did to her!" Butch growled, ignoring the hand scratching at his hands hoping for release. "She did not deserve to be fucking abused by you two for over a year. She did not deserve to be fucking poisoned every day so you didn't have to worry about her fighting back. She did not deserve to be afraid to return here because of you freaks of fucking nature. Who the fuck gets enjoyment from torturing family? Buttercup did not deserve to be on the brink of killing herself last night because of you two, or you!" Butch yelled, turning his attention to the Professor. "This abuse had been going on for over a year, how the fuck did you not notice anything? I blame you for her fucking attempt at suicide as I do these bitches. You have fucking eyes in your thick skull, you should had fucking used them." The look on the Professor's face was stuck in shock. I had never seen his mouth hang open so wide. He must have never seen what was going on, and now figuring it out was more than he could take. He looked at me but I was looking at Butch. I didn't know if he would kill the two he held in his grasp, but I didn't want him to. No one would know or believe that they deserved to die and would blame the real hero.

"Buttercup is this true? Have you really been abused? Were you really in trouble for so long and I have failed to notice?" The Professor asked, his voice an actual sad and regretful tone. I didn't answer him, nor did I look at him. He seemed to take this an answer in itself. I noticed he feel to his knees out of the corner of my eye. "Buttercup, my darling Buttercup, I am so sorry. I am a terrible father. I should have noticed. I should have been able to see that something was wrong." I still paid him no attention. He had his chance to be the father in my life, and for a while he was. He was the man who created me, named me, fed me, provided for me. He dealt with going to jail because we didn't know how to control our powers, and all he had cared about was us. However, once his science and experiments became more important to him then the three girls who called him father, once he abandoned his role as father for selfish reason, I lost my respect for the man.

I then found myself walking over to him and hugging him from behind. I could feel his muscles relax to an extent, but I could tell he was still beyond pissed. I gave him all right to be but this was now a fight for him to see through to the end. "Butch, let them go." I whispered, burying my face into his back. "They really are not worth it. Please, just drop them now and let's go home." I cared nothing for what happened to the blond and red head in Butch's hold, but I didn't want to be here anymore. I wanted to go to our home. I wanted to be held in Butch's arms on the couch, eating the meal Boomer said he would make special for me, watching a show Brick would probably choose for the four of us to watch and enjoy. I wanted to be away from these people who did not hold a connection to me anymore and the house of torture.

I heard a loud thump as two bodies fell to the ground, gasping for air. The man I was hugging, turned in my hold, holding me as well. I looked up to his face and smiled lightly at the forest green eyes that stared back at me. I thought back to the first time Butch had held me like this, those many weeks ago when I cut for the first time and Butch had saved me. We both looked to his brother, who held my bags and were already walking out the door. I took one last look around the building I had been created and had lived most of my life in, not letting my eyes trail across the people who had made my life hell. I walked out with my head held high, hand in hand with the man who loved me and who I loved in return. As soon as I took a step outside, I took a deep breath. I would never return to this place; it had no significance to me. I would never be hit by evil hands ever again. I would never have a reason to cut, mutilate, or scare my own body any more. My three savors and I then took the sky, Butch holding me tightly since I couldn't fly under my own power. With the wind flying into my face, I had only one thought on my mind, "I was free, finally and truly free."

**-0o0-**

**Again I would like to apologize for the no updates. **

**I hope you enjoy the last chapter. **

**Also, to make up for terrible posting timings, I will take commissions on stories to say sorry, just send me a PM.**


End file.
